gregoryhorrorshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell’s Chef
Hell's Chef is the chef of Gregory House. He takes much pride in his cooking skills, so much that he refuses to eat anything he hasn't cooked himself. Those that insult his dishes or refuse to eat them (even if it's just because the customer isn't hungry) will quickly find themselves as a surprise ingredient in his next course. He hates cigarettes due to tobacco dulling the taste buds, and will attack anyone caught smoking without restraint. He always carries a massive cleaver, which is sharp enough to slice through elephant bones like they're hot butter. According to his official backstory, he was formely a chef at a high class restaurant, and his "obstinate pursuit" made him end up at Gregory House. Said restaurant's location is unknown. Appearance in'' Gregory Horror Show'' He appears in the mainstream anime in all seasons. He serves food in the Gregory House. He also serves on the Last Train's dining car and in the hospital featured in The Bloody Karte). Appearance in'' Gregory Horror Show: Soul Collector'' Hell's Chef appears in the hotel during the third night along with TV Fish and Roulette Boy. He stays in Room 201, on the first floor. In the Kitchen, a pot of stew is simmering on a stove. When the room is empty, head in and dump all variety of items in the pot until the game tells you the pot is overflowing. Get out of the room and head over to either the Storeroom to get ready, or to your room to read books or rest up. When Hell's Chef enter the Kitchen and sees the ruined stew, he'll fly into a rage and start running in a circle around the ground floor hallway in search of the player. Head over to the Storeroom if you're not there already; the Storeroom is a safe zone, so vengeful guests won't be able to chase you inside, so duck in if a guest besides Hell's Chef spots you and peek through the keyhole to see when it's safe to come out again. When the chef circles around, let him see you and lure him into the Storeroom. The draft in the room will put him out and he'll drop his soul. Surprisingly, Gregory ignores the soul on the floor in plain sight as he relights Chef and leads him out, telling the player to not do that again. Quotes *"No smoking!" *"I hate puff puff…" *"The stock is the heart of any cuisine." *"I'll turn you into MINCEMEAT!" *"The secret is in the sauce…" *"YOU! This was your doing isn't it!?" *"I'll get you for this!.. I'll make you into A STEW!!" Trivia *Hell's Chef stops moving if the flame on his hat goes out (an important key to stealing his soul). Because Chef is apparently made entirely of candle wax (indicated by how he melts completely during the Fire of Gregory House) and he requires an outside force to move and act (his flame), he bears many similarities to a golem, a creature magically brought to life after being built of an inorganic material, such as stone, clay, or even candle wax. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Deceased